Tales of Kingdom Hearts/Episode 1/Transcript
NOTE: This is a transcript for Episode 1 of Tales of Kingdom Hearts. ---- 1 Title Appears Axel (voice over): ''' Mission: Protect the Princess! '''Xemnas: No. 8, No. 13, No. 11 and No. 14! Axel, Roxas, Marluxia & Xion: 'Yes, Sir? '''Xemnas: '''I will send you to a Mission: Protect a Princess! '''Axel, Roxas & Marluxia: ' Yes, Sir! 'Xion: ' I refuse, Sir! You almost killed me for *panting* that! 'Xemnas: ' You-! As punishment, i will... turn you into a flying squirrel! DT Suteru 'Xemnas: ' You-! As punishment, i will... turn you into a flying squirrel! turns Xion into a flying squirrel '''Xion (Flying Squirrel): Krrr... (Translation: I'm sorry superior...) Marluxia: voice That doesn't sound like a flying squirrel. melts and says "OH MY G!" Axel: Marly is a girl! Marly is a girl! MARLY IS A GIRL!! Marluxia: I am not! I just have a female voice in special occasions. Axel: Oh. Roxas: Why did you believe? He, i mean She is Lying! Marluxia: Ugh!! the palace, a girl is screaming in fear Marluxia: voice We will save you, girl! Axel: I want to go home. This is boring... Xion: Krrr... (Translation: Not as boring as being a flying squirrel...) Axel: I don't speak squirrelese. Xion: Krrr! (Translation: Hmph!) Riku: I got you, now! jumps on Riku Girl: Thank you, Mister. And also the woman for the speech. Roxas: She called Marly are woman... that is FUNNY! Marluxia: GRAH! Girl: By the way, My name is Emilia. a restaurant, Axel starts complaining Axel: I don't like my job! I like to pick my job!! Mine!!! stares at him Marluxia: We rescued the girl, now we rescue the princess! Emilia: Axel What did you say, Axel?! I am the princess and you do what i say! Marluxia: Wait... you're the voice Princess? Emilia: Of course, Ms. Marluxia. Marluxia: Stop, please Princess Emilia! Sora base Sora: Riku, i will avenge you. Kairi: Drama Time! and Kairi laughs maniaclly Ventus: KAIRI! Kairi: Yes? Ventus: Come here! Help Terra clean my Room! Kairi: Yessir! the restaurant Emilia: I was too not careful on th-! Axel: "Th"? The HTML?, well it has H''' and '''T but not a M''' and an '''L I shall help Princess Emilia with her quest... on spelling Emilia: Axel I know how to spell, stupid! arrives Sora: Guess who's here! Axel: Hmmm... The- jumps on him OWWW!!! World War III! and Roxas look scared Emilia: The Keyblade's chosen one, Sora! Axel: Owww!!! Emilia: Oh! Sorry. Axel: Okay... *sigh* HAAA!!!!! kicks Sora on the groin YAHHH!!!! Sora: OW...OWW.... OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY G! flees Xion: Krrr... (Translation: I wish there was some magic device.) Axel: Still can't speak Squirrelese. Emilia: Axel on the face Of course you can't!! of the Town Axel: Please! NOT ME! OWie! Jellyfish no Kokuhoku the Ending Axel: KD awakens in a hospital to discover that one of his testicles was removed following My cheap shot, and swears vengeance upon me. Next on Tales of Kingdom Hearts, Sora! 2 Title Appears Emilia: Can you survive? Axel and Sora: No, we won't do that!